


What with the Drabbles and such

by Chips_and_Ice_Cream



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, I guess platonic stuff can be seen as more if you squint, Overworked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips_and_Ice_Cream/pseuds/Chips_and_Ice_Cream
Summary: The title says it all





	What with the Drabbles and such

“FUCKING GOOMBA!” Arin dies again, clearly near his breaking point for the episode.

“Aww, you’ll get him next time Big Cat.”

“But Dan! I’m so close, I’m so fucking close to beating him and the stupid motherfucker just throws out more fucking enemies and then he- AAAAGGGGHHHHH!” And he’s dead again. Not due to an enemy this time, he just ran off the edge of the stage.

Dan starts laughing, struggling a bit to get his words out. “Okay, okay. Next time on Game Grumps.” He continuous giggling, it’ll probably be used for the end slate. Then he turns to Arin, who’s still breathing heavily, likely trying to calm down before they start up again. “You doing okay there man?”

“You weren’t supposed to laugh!” The younger man replies, sounding distressed.

“What do you mean?” This was confusing; it’s Grumps. It was practically Dan’s job to laugh when Arin was doing particularly bad at a game, it helped keep the mood a bit lighter.

“I don’t know!” Arin exclaims, tossing the remote onto the floor before continuing. “I just, like, needed a bit of, fuck, like, I don’t know!” He turns towards Dan. Arin looked exhausted, and Dan wonders why he hadn’t noticed before. Arin definitely isn’t in the right head space to be playing this game.

“Hey, come here dude.” Dan opens his arms, inviting Arin in for a hug, which he accepts by leaning into the other man, face buried against Dan’s shoulder. “There we go,” Dan wraps his arms around the other grump, giving him a pat on the back, “it’s okay dude. I’m sorry for laughing at you.” Dan glances at the time, they could do with a food break now. “You wanna go order some Thai?”

Arin nods against his shoulder, then lifts his head. “Could we stay here for a bit first?”

“Of course we can Big Cat.”


End file.
